Meadow of Promises
by veronicaspagnuolo60
Summary: I meet him when I was 9 years old, I was running, yes indeed I was, I remember because I could smell the air, its smell like something odd something that I could not described, like sadness and old memories, I was running towards my freedom. LokiXOC
1. Chapter 1

I meet him when I was 9 years old, I was running, yes indeed I was, I remember because I could smell the air, its smell like something odd something that I could not described, like sadness and old memories, I was running towards my freedom, my mother and father where and important status in Asgard, yet they act like kindness and bravest people society ever know, but that does not meant that they let me be a normal child, I never feel like a normal child true to be told, I remember my favorite dress getting dirt all over the tail, the little golden details that started from my neck all the way into my tail it made it look like wings, like each little feather have been sew with a own details and yet even with all my back designed beautifully, the pale blue of the whole dress made a contrast in a perfect way, and then my hair, my mother always told me that my hair will be a place to hide my secrets and even if that does not made any sense in those days I always smile, my brunette hair curled always differently, strand by strand forming a curl each year longer, and I never realize that that day was and always be the day I….

*Memory*

"_And yet I was free, at last I stop by the bakery almost at the end of the city, even if my family could paid well to the baker, the always give their sweetest bread, I was heading thorns the meadow next to the bifrost, I sat there almost every time I could, the day was getting over soon the sky was turning orange turning the meadow into his final moments before dark, the grass was getting warmer and the trees almost make beautiful melodies, I laid and closed my eyes taking those last rays of heat thru my body, peaceful…_

_-Hey-said I voice, suddenly something hard hits my face_

_-Ouch- I scream, opening my eyes furious looking for the voice and graving and apple? I look into a tree and find nothing._

_-Over here- the voice screams onto a tree and look and nothing –Not there here- said again in my right and yet nothing am I going mad? _

_-Here-said in my Left and nothing-Behind you- turn and yet nothing-or maybe behind you-said the voice next to my ear._

_I scream the lungs out, turn and punch with my eyes close, noy dare to open them until a hear a growl._

_-What did you do that for?- said a boy no much older than me, his hair was black and his skin was pale almost white, without counting that red liquid that was coming out of his nose, he look at me with emerald eyes almost unrealistic._

_-Who are you?-I said angry and ignoring his question._

_-I'm Loki son of…- I Neal and look into his nose._

_-Don't care who are you son of, now why did you throw me and apple?-I said raising an eyebrow._

_-Nothing I just…-he said _

_-you just what?-_

_-I don't know- he said blushing making it almost like the color od the blood._

_-Well, doesn't matter now take your hand of your nose-_

_-Why?-he said in a shout_

_-Because I need to see if it's broken-_

_-And how would you know if it's broken?-he shouted_

_-Because-I said annoyed- my mother teach the basic stuff, now come- I said standing up and offering a hand._

_-To where?-he said almost worry which make me chuckle._

_-at least let me take you to the pond so that you could clean up, so are you coming or not?-_

_He doubt it but take my hand, and stared walking with me, the day was almost over and the night want to appeared. After an awkward walk we make it to the pond._

_-Take your hand off- He stared at me and did, and it was awful, I almost wanted to __laughed__ but I only giggle, I take my hand that still was holding his without even realize it and toke a piece of my dress and rip I._

_-What are you doing? - Loki screams in shock._

_-it's ok now hold still- I said before I wet the piece into the pond and stared to clean the dried blood._

_-what are you doing this?-he said almost in a whisper._

_-what? Am I hurting you?-I said without stopping._

_-No, but I throw you that apple, I was the one who annoy you, so why are you helping __**me**__?-_

_-Maybe because I'm not the one with the broken nose, but am still mad-and then he __laughed and it seen like one of those truly laughed and I smile. After 5 minutes it was dark and my job was complete._

_-Annnd done, good an almost new-I said with a smirk_

_-Thanks-._

_-Well I gonna go, bye Loki- I said before I turn._

_-Wait! - Loki shouted graving my wrist –I…I still don't know your name-_

_-Nygis daughter of…-_

_-It doesn't matter, rigth?-he said- can we meet again?-_

_-if the odds are in a favor, of course-_

_-Goodbye Nygis will meet again I promise- Loki said before I left."_


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks past and we meet almost every day, at the same time each day, we talk about everything, we play until we got tired, we shared laugh and sometimes tears.  
It was the 14 days of the month, my mother was lecturing me about something but my mind was trap in a butterfly next to the window, it was blue and green mixing its colors almost like those green bread they sold in the bakery its unique color twirls around the centre until the crust, making it look greenish.  
-Nygis are you listening to me?- my mother yell and waves her hands to my face making me concentrate on her.  
-Yes mother, I was-  
-Really and may I ask, what did I just said?- she said mad putting her body in front of me, my eyes looking at her gray eyes and my mouth is closed and no words came out of me.  
-I thought so, now is not polite to ignore people words Nygis- say my mother with a more soft voice  
-I know mother I'm Sorry-  
-hmm-she hissed-it's ok, now I was telling you that your father and I have a dinner with King Odin and as a only child you most come-  
-But mother. .-I said fast  
-No buts young lady it's an order now go to get dress-  
she said and i know i have no other choice, but, I want to see Loki. My afternoon consist in getting ready, always on my mind that, why they are putting so much effort on me, a kid, it's not like the king and queen are gonna notice me, and yet there I was, maids everywhere in my room, putting oil in my body, washing my hair with special waters, and then combing my hair, putting my dress with I did not like it, a Color between red and purple with golden details on the sleeves, it was to puffy, not my type of dress, my hair was up with little details that shine if I move, and really uncomfortable shoes, I look into the Window and watch the skies, it was getting dark already, and I thought of Loki, maybe he show up and wait, hope he won't be mad at me, who am I kidding he's mad, I took my eyes from the Window to the mirror and look at me one last time, yep nothing like me, I head it outside to where my mother and father were waiting for me, my father wore the typical battle warrior suit and my mother a golden dress with golden details in her head.  
-You look beautiful Nygis, like a little lady- my mother said  
-Indeed, it almost looks like you when you were younger-my father said to my mother and give her a kiss.  
-Now let's go nygis the king is waiting-my mother said giving me a hand into the carriage, I put a fake little smile, I love my parents but I didn't want to go to that dinner.

After the long ride, we made it, the king Palace, the castle of the royalty the place where our decisions are made…..it was ok. I mean I never come so close to it, it was almost at the end of the city, and I almost live on the other side, so I never care actually, my mother taught me the history of our world and beyond but I never paid much attention of who live there. The gates where tall, beginning with a bridge that leave to the main entrance. Our carriage Stop before passing the bridge.

-Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Aeson, the King Odin is waiting for you, am sorry but the rules are no carriage beyond this point- Said a guard with a helpless look.

-It's all right mate, thank you- my father said and shake his hand, another person and they have feel insult by the guard words. From this point beyond we walk, with didn't mind me, the bridge was under a river, the tall poles beautifully decorated show a soft light, the moon shine bright letting the river glow in a magical way, when we made it the door to guards open them greeting us, I left my mouth droop a little, the castle was magically decorated in golden, everything seen perfectly polish and nothing dirty, almost to perfect. We were escorted our way to the dining room, in there the open wall made the look onto the whole town, the table was full with more food a hundred man can eat, and just by the end, a men and a women were chatting, they turn the looks on us and smile.

-But if isn't the great Zard- said the man fully dress in a golden armature and a golden eye pad, his hair was almost white and his appearance where strong.

-My king-Said my father, bowing.

-Oh don't be ridiculous Zard we fight in war together, i think we're more than good friends- He said before the stared a staring contest only to moments later fall into laughs.

-Odin so long, how are you?- said my father offering him a hug he gladly accept.

-Good still king-He laugh-and you?, I see your wife still looks like the day you meet her-

-Odin-My mothers say with a smile.

-Rora is lovely to see you- Odin says and then looks at Me.-And this must be Nygis, I see you got your mothers look, good-

-Hey-My father growl and stared stalking to Odin.

-Come- my mother said graving my hand, and walking to the woman how I assume it was the queen.

-Frigga, how are you feeling?- said my mother embracing her into a hug.

-Betterthan usual for your visit, i am sorry I could not said hello sooner-

-It's ok-

-So this is your daughter?-said Frigga looking at me.

-Yes, Her name is Nygis- My mother push me in front of her softly so I could stand in front of the queen, suddenly Frigga grab my arm and smile.

-You look like your mother-she said with a smile.

-Tha..Thanks-I said shy, looking at her, she was wearing a green silk dress with silver jewerly, with her blonde almost white hair up. Her blue eyes look at me gently like a mother.

-Well now that you're here let's eat- Odin scream across the room, alerting my mother and Frigga.

-But Odin, were still missing the kids-Frigga said

-It's ok I already call them, they be here any minute now-

And yet time past and no one come through the door, making Odin more and angrier by the time, I was sitting in the balcony watching the view, until a loud boom come through the door two young boys came, one was blonde with long hair, he was laughing out loud and cover in mud, dress in a blue attire, his blue eyes that resemble her mother's look at me and stop with a grin, I move and smile, getting in the room once again noticing the second boy a little better, I open my eyes wide and my heart stop beating for a moment, I almost look as shock as he did but we only could said..

-Loki?-

-Nygis?-

Everybody in our room stared at us in wonder, even us.

Please comment :), I want to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Previously…

-Nygis?-

-Loki?-

After a moment of silence with only stares of shock, the blond boy move next to us.

-You to know each other?-Says with intrigue, Loki didn't answer just look at me; I set my eyes to blondy and smile because of his face, almost like a dummy.

-Yes, we do-

He grin and look at his brother how now it was turning red almost like he knew what he was thinking.

-My name is Thor Odison- he said offering me a hand to shake, I greatly accept.

-Nygis Aeson, nice to meet you Thor- I said before turning my eyes again to Loki who still don't say a word.

-So how you meet?-Say Thor.

-Yeah how? - Insist Odin, now he and my father were closer to us, in almost anger looks.

-We…-I couldn't say it

-We meet in the meadow two weeks ago- says Loki with his head up and his voice louder than normal, almost like defending us.

-In the meadow?-His father repeats.

-Yes, in the meadow next to the bifrost- I said, what would be the problem?

-You're in a serious trouble young lady-My father said ok maybe we are in trouble after all, I mean I never said were I was going, and now my friend from two weeks is the king son and I didn't know, ok, that doesn't sound good in my head.

-And you young boy-Said Odin to Loki-for lying, you said you were at the library what if something happen your mother….

-I knew-Frigga said before letting Odin end his sentence.

-What?-said both men turning now to were my mother and Frigga were

-Actually we both knew- my mother speak looking at us.

-How? –

-Don't you think it was strange-Frigga said looking at Odin strait to his eyes-hum?, every day and at the same hour, to the library and smiling for that matter-

-And Zard-My mother speaking now to my father- don't you find Nygis a little weir we she finishes her homework at time, losing her mind in other place?-

Both parent look at each other and realize those little thing neither of them notice.

-So…-Frigga said almost with a sight- I told Heimdal if he could watch what was Loki doing, and I found out that Rora visit him to, only to tell us that both of our kids were playing together-.

She smile back to us and I could let my face become red, so they now all the time, I almost see it funny, I mean it's not like we were hiding it but it was more fun if we didn't tell anybody.

-Rora why didn't you tell me?-My father said with wonder.

-Dear I'm telling you now-

Everybody in the room stay quiet for a moment before Odin Speak

-So this dinner Frigga, this dinner that you implied we did, was all for this?-

-At some point yes it was but that doesn't mean you don't enjoy the company of Zard, you were exited when I tell you about this-

-Yeah but...-

-No but mister-Frigga said and chuckle-And for both of you, why didn't you tell us, I mean Loki?-Frigga look at Loki, with a little sadness.

-Nygis, don't think I'm forgetting you, make you me worry and then you don't dare to say anything about something like having a new friend who is Odin and Frigga Son?-

-It's because we didn't know- Loki shout, everybody look in shock and stare to me and Loki, who now to close from me, almost In front of me to be more exact, like he was protecting me from the views of everyone, including thor who was sitting in the table looking smiling and eating. I could feel the heat coming through him and looking at his parents intently. Odin looks calm for a moment surprising us all when he came to Loki and slap him across the cheek.

-Don't dare to yell at us child, you are embarrassing us, now apologize- He said with cold voice, he look at Loki expecting and answer but Loki only look strait, what the hell is the think he's doing?

-Didn't you hear me?- Odin said in rage, he raise his hand one more time, one more time I could not bear, I put myself in front of Loki, even if Loki is more tall than me by a head , Odin suddenly stop in shock.

-Please sir, forgive him, it's not his fault he was right we didn't know our last name, and we never mention anything because I told him to keep it a secret, I am truly sorry- Even with my eyes close, I knew everyone is looking at me, I mean disrespecting our king, me, a child, I feel a hand graving my arm, and open them to find Loki next to me almost smiling at me, I look at my parent, my father was keeping no expression, but my mother was smirking like she was proud of my actions, I look at Odin who it was next to his wife now he look at me.

-Well then if there's nothing more you like to say? looking at me.

-No sir I don't-

-Very well Nygis, your parents must be proud of you, I know we are – he says looking at Loki

I look at him and raise my eyebrow, what, what just happen

-I don't get it- I said out loud

-Well, both of you where brave, Loki defended you, something he haven't done to anyone, even with your eyes close he didn't take to second after you put in front of him to move his body to covert yours, and as for you I mean you confronted to the king and take blame of both of your actions to yourself without caring about the consequences, that more both of you can prove to us what we wanted-.

I could feel my face bright red by now, Loki and I didn't even glance at each other, after what just happen everybody went back to normal, we didn't talk to anyone in the entire meal, time past until it was time to go, my father and Odin where saying goodbye and talking about some training for the new soldiers, my mother and Frigga were talking about something I could hear and Thor…well Thor just was passed out after all the food he ate.

-Nygis- Loki said behind me –Come- he said graving my hand and started running, we end up in the bridge of the castle, the moon still shine bright.

-What happen? - I said looking out Loki who haven't still look at my face only the river.

-Nothing I just wanna be alone with you-he said, making me concern.

-Are we still friends?- I asked, making him look at me with his green eyes,

-What would you said that?-

I don't know, after all that happen it looks like you were...-

-No- he answers before I finish.

-No what?-

-Were not friends-

-But…-I tried to finish but my voice broke.

-Because now were best friend-He said and smile at me.

-Really?-I said making it sound Sirius, but it almost sound like a squeal .

-Really-

We stay like that for a moment, saying the thing we couldn't say all night in the dinner, laughing at the things we said until we see our parents saying one last time in the bridge door.

-I think I'm gonna go- Loki said.

-So tomorrow in the same place?-I said

-If the odds are in my favor- he said quoting me like the first time we meet.

Pleeeeeeeease comment, it would make me very happy


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early, it was midsummer and the sunlight hits on my face every morning, there was no lessons that mother gives me at this moment so I put on a light white dress and let my curls free, it's been four years since Loki and I meet, and since that day forward we never separate and I think our parents knowing was the best, will be together all the time and they knew already that we were with each other, except when we got in trouble witch it was almost every day, I was thirteen now, almost fourteen because my birthday was in few weeks, even though people usually think I'm older considering that Loki its two years older than me. I run to the door and walk outside; my mother and father are usually busy with the council, I smell the fresh of the day, the day was clear and with full of sun I take a depth breath with my eyes close.

-Hello Loki-I said knowing the usual essence of Loki almost too obvious to me to not know that he was behind me, I smile and turn around, seeing him behind me with a frown.

-Never going to win one, am I? - He said putting his arm around my shoulder and we started walking, he was much taller since we meet; much built as a man than a kid, but still slim next to Thor, who now was growing muscle everywhere and grew a few inches taller than Loki.

-What are we going to do today? - I said raising an eyebrow at him who looks at me and give me one of his winning smile he usually give me to convince me to do something.

-I know that look Loki, what are you thinking?-. I said

-What look?-he said almost innocently.

-The look that get us in trouble, that look-.

-Come on Nygis, like you don't enjoy being with me-.

-Neee, not really- I said with sarcasm, he gasp at put his hand in his chest dramatically, making us both laugh.

-Fine, I do very much Loki, so what's on your mind-

-How about if we go to the same old meadow, it been a while since we go there-.

-Really? Because since I remember, we were there last week, in fact we fall asleep there, remember?-

-No not really- he said with a grin

-Are you sure? Because we got grounded, we have to clean the whole library thank to you-

-If I remember right it was you who fall asleep, I just simple stay-

-You were drooling, Loki-.

-And you were to, Nygis-He said and we stare at us for a couple of moments before we start laughing.

-Fine, but first breakfast-I said.

-Fine, let's go to-. We walk to the Palace witch it didn't mind us, even if it was at the other side where I live, time didn't see like a problem, when we made it, the guards greeted us, by this time everyone in the palace knew me, almost too well.

-Good morning Loki, Nygis- Said the front door guard who has kept our secret each time we sneak out the palace.

-Hello Balfring- I said offering him a hug he happily agreed, he look like my father even though nobody thinks so, I look at Loki who seem kind of annoyed, I said goodbye and walk inside with Loki to the dining room which it was always with food, by the end of the table, I look at a familiar face.

-Thor Odison, what is that you're always eating- I said between chuckles, he smile at me.

-Well I could say the same; you're always with Loki-. He said coming towards my directions, he hug me really hard, Thor and I became good friends trough the years, really close actually, but what he was saying was truth, I was always with Loki, even though I was close to Thor I see him rarely.

-You look bigger-.I said looking up to him.

-And you look Beautiful, like a princess-. He said making my face go red.

-And I look bored-Loki shouted from the other side of the room lying on the wall next to the balcony watching us.

-Too bad that I'm hungry-I said sticking my tong to him and looking to Thor once more-Mind if I joined you?-

-Are you kidding? You will eat with me until you explode, I gonna make sure- he said winking at me.

After a while Thor and I could eat no more, Loki has said that held be going make some things while I eat, saying that he already have ate, which was a lie of course.

-So what are the plans for both of you today, hope nothing like the last time a hope-. He said, I know what he meant and chuckle, two days ago we kind of started a fire in the town, the thing is, we didn't even realize, I was thanks to Heimdal that nothing bad happen.

-I hope not, he said were going to the meadow-

-Like always-.

-Like always-. I Repeat proud, I love going to the meadow, more now than I used to, before meeting Loki, we could spend all they there.

-Nygis-Thor said with more serious tone.

-Yeah? - I said looking right at his eyes, the smile at me with soft eyes and open this mouth to say something but….

-Nygis-Loki said in the door I look at him and quickly stand up, he walk next to me and smile.

-Did you eat?-

-More than ever- I said.

-Then come- he said putting all his weigh in my shoulder making us almost fall, as we walk to the door I turn around and look at Thor staring at us.

-Thor?-I said.

-Yeah?-.

- Won't you just about to say me something?-.

Thor look almost embarrassed, his face turning slightly red, his eyes travel from me to Loki who was standing next to me.

-No, it ok it wasn't important-.

I wanted to say something but it seems better not to, I say goodbye and walk outside the palace once again, the day still bright and with Loki next to me.

AN: HELLO :) FELLOW CITIZENS IF YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE COMMENT, SO FAR I'M TELLING LIKE THE "CHILDHOOD" STORY AND IT GONNA TAKE LONG BEFORE WE GET TO THE MOVIES, I MEAN NOW NYGIS IS 13 AND LOKI 15.


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath and lean in Loki shoulders as we walk, we were heading to the meadow, usually we were laughing by this moment but Loki has only said a few words, which it was weird usually we both had something to said.

-Loki? - I said looking at him, he keep his eyes on me but his face straight.

-Yeah?-

-It's everything alright; you didn't have breakfast with me, and now your quiet- I look at him with my usual worry look, he sight and his face turn into a growl.

-It's nothing, only things in my mind-.

-Loki Odinson, when have you keep secrets from me, I feel almost heartbroken-. I said with a pout, he stop and look at me surprised of my words, his hand rest on my shoulder and his face move close to mine.

-I would never keep a secret from you Nygis, Remember that always-. He said, almost like I just said something wrong, but he was to close from me now, almost breathing the same air by now, I hug him putting my arms around his neck.

-Neither will I keep secrets from you Loki, we are best friends remember?-. Each words i said make his embrace more stronger-Remember?-I said in a more quiet tone, seeing Loki like this was rare, he usually was making pranks with me, no being all sad.

-Yes, no one will ever change that- he said letting me go off his arms and started walking once more.

After a while everything went back as usual, we started laughing and talking, like that moment, that single moment of Loki being so serious for once, never happen, maybe it didn't.

We were almost there, the streets of Asgard were full of people mostly in the market, I stop by the usual bakery, I look at Loki who now was distracted by one of his father's guards.

-Nygis, how lovely to see you, it been quite some time since you don't come here-said the old lady, at the bakery, even though I came here almost every day, she always say the same.

-Miss Humla you're right I should come here more often- I said with a smile.

-So darling what are you taking?- She said showing me the variety of bread, day make each day, making each week of summer a different style of bread, this week was little buns of bread of different color and flavor, in the bunch there was two that call for me, one being green with was usually made of tea, and was my favorite, and the brown one made of chocolate with strangely was Loki's favorite.

-I want those two please- I said pointing them, Miss Humla smile and put it in a basket, filling it with not only the buns but also with some tea and some cheese I used to love when I was little.

-Thank you Miss Humla, you didn't have to- I said giving her a hug and as usually did putting the money she didn't accept from me in the counter before I left, she never charge me for anything but I never like it.

-Bye Nygis it was a pleasure to see you- she said and wave her hand as I walk outside, where Loki was still talking to the guard, his face was abruptly bored, I smile and come near him graving his arm and intertwined with mine.

-I'm sorry sir, but this young boy must come with me immediately, thank you, bye bye- I said while I push Loki far from the guard, who look insult by me, Loki meet my eyes and stared laughing.

-Thanks for the save-.

-Well darling your face say no more than that- I said and tried to mimic his face and started snoring, He chuckle and look at the basket.

-So I assume more food-He said rising at eyebrow, I smile and uncover it, showing the fresh buns.

-Our favorite-I said proud- You didn't eat at the palace, so I might think you would like some-

-Nygis I already have breakfast- He said.

-But not with me, so let's say none of us have breakfast-I chuckle.

After a couple minutes we already where at the begging of the meadow, the breeze hit us and I could almost feel like home. We walk a few more minutes until Loki stood in front of me.

-What?-I said

-I need you to close your eyes for now-He said with a grin, I look at him suspiciously.

-Why?-

-Oh come on Nygis just do it, it a give me the puppy eyes he usually do to convince me, I rolled me eyes.

-Fine-.I sighed and close my eyes, suddenly his hand grab mine and started to run.

-Loki what are you doing, am going to fall-.I said, but keep running with my eyes close, suddenly Loki stop.

-Can I open them? - I said between breaths, he let go of my hand.

-Ok open them- He said.

My eyes slowly open taking the sunlight, I gasp at my surroundings, it was the same pond we meet and go every time instead that the last time I saw him it was only the pond in the meadow, now the pond was surrounding by flowers all kinds of colors, every kind of flower I seen in my life, I turn to see Loki who was sitting under an apple tree.

-So, do you like it?-He said, I look at run to him, throwing us both to the ground, I push my arm up to see Loki, I was lay on top of him and smile.

-Are you kidding? It amazing, like a fairytale, How did you did this?-

-It's a secret-He said.

-Today you said we keep no secrets between us-.

-Well maybe this one is the exception-.

I look at him and raise an eyebrow; we sit beneath the tree, and eat. The tree give us a great shadow only letting little spaces where there was on leafs, after minutes Loki already eat his bun, half of mine and most of the cheese, I look at him and laugh.

-What?-He said with his mouth full.

-Nothing, I just thought that you said you already ate, I'm glad you ate-.I smile slightly.

The time past and both of us were full of food and tired of the walk, Loki fall asleep next to me, I put my face in his chest and his arm rest on me, I think that the only way we always felt asleep, I could feel his breathing, slowly, while his heartbeat calms my mind, it took no longer than minutes before were both asleep.

My eyes open slowly and I could feel the cold getting in my bones, I sit and look Loki who was still sleeping and drooling, I look around me, it was quieter than normal, I stand and look at the sky, it was cover with dark clouds almost looks like it was night, this was weird, I never seen this, a loud noise make me look at the Bifrost, who was a couple miles from where we were, the loud noise came by the awful sound of the light of the bifrost.

-Loki- I scream with all my heart, no noticing that Loki was already awake looking in shock, after a couple seconds later a dozen of Fire giants abruptly started coming out from the Brifrost, I could feel a hand pulling me but I was still in shock.

-Nygis, we have to run- He scream making me realize what was happening, I took his hand as hard as I could and we started running, I turn my head to see, a few were coming towards us, I was scared, finding myself tripping, making Loki stop, his hand never brake mine.

-Nygis…-Loki said helping me but when we realize it, a fire came towards us with three fire giants.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously…

-Nygis, we have to run- He scream making me realize what was happening, I took his hand as hard as I could and we started running, I turn my head to see, a few were coming towards us, I was scared, finding myself tripping, making Loki stop, his hand never brake mine.

-Nygis…-Loki said helping me but when we realize it, a fire came towards us with three fire giants.

We were surrounded, Loki kneel and look at me with panic in his eyes.

-Nygis, we I tell you to run, you run-He whisper with serious tone.

-I can't, I won't leave you-

-NYGIS…-he screamed.

-Well, well, well look what we have here-Said a fire giant grinning, Loki stood up and stay in front of me, his hands clinging mines, the fire giant kneel towards us, even Loki in front of me I could feel my body burning, the fire was getting stronger, and with the fire giants there was no more than a few minutes before, we suffocate.

-What do you want?-Loki said but they never answer, they only laugh.

-Who do you think you are, asking us with such pride-The fire giant asks but, Loki stood there in silence.

-Oooh, The little boy thinks he can keep quiet-The second fire giants say, making the third one pick up the conversation.

-Maybe the Little girl will talk more easy-He said coming towards my direction, Loki soon let go of my hand and look at the giant right in the eyes.

-Don't you dare to touch her-He sound bitter, like poison that came out of his mouth.

-Aren't you a little gentleman? -the giant said, returning to where he was.

-Your name- the first giant repeat.

Loki turn and look at me, with worry and then at the fire giant with not expression in his face.

-MY NAME IS LOKI ODINSON-He said and the three fire giants smile.

-Well boys, I think we have the wining price right in our hands-

-Loki…-I whisper, this wasn't good.

-Now let's, make a deal Loki Odinson, if you come with us, we won't hurt the girl…not much-.

-NO-I scream.

-She can speak-Said the giant, I stood up and look at him.

-What about if you go to the hell you came from-I said.

-Feisty, isn't she?, I think it's better if we kill her-Said the second giant, coming towards me.

-Nygis-Loki whisper behind me-Run-.

Suddenly my eyes were blind by a light, I feel a push in my back and started running, I could sense the heat of the fire hitting me, but I wouldn't stop unless…

-LOKI- I scream and try to find him but I could only see where flames, I scream once more, but I didn't hear his voice, I won't let him do anything stupid, so I return where he suppose to be, the ground started shaking, and scream his name once more, what if he left with the giants, or worse, and they kill him. I could afford think like that, my eyes wander in the meadow one last time, my eyes lock on the boy kneel and defendless, I run as fast as I could, I didn't care if i burn, I didn't care if I was harmed, I care only to find that piece of me that I could not afford to lose.

My voice crack, i dont know if i can call his name , but i did, his eyes wander in the meadow, so I scream again and again, until my arms are wrap in his body, and without a second he embrace me too.

-We need to get out of here-I said looking at him, his close were torn, he was bleeding.

-I told you to run-He said giving me a soft smile which I returned.

-I will never leave you here, now come on- I said helping him up, we started walking into the only safe place we could find, we were almost there, until two fire giants step in front of us.

-How sweet, she didn't left him-Said a fire giant, faking a sweet voice -Kill her, this guy comes with us-He point at Loki, while the other grin at me.

-I will be my pleasure-

The fire giant comes towards me, and even with his slightly strength Loki stood up in front of me, protecting me, but when he was preparing for the pain to come, nothing hit him, instead my arm started to burn, not like normal fire, like the hands of a fire giant, his hand was beyond the heat of a normal fire, I could feel my arm, burning deep inside, the skins coming off, like someone just throw me in lava, I scream in pain. I scream my lungs out, I could see Loki being far away from me, I was being dragged across the fire, I see Loki, trying to run but the fire giant wouldn't let him, I see his tears and screams, the pain was too much to me to handle, I was passing out, my eyes slowly closing, the pain was no longer there,** I don't want to go**, was the last thing that came in my mind, I don't want to leave my family, especially I don't want to leave Loki, but I don't want to see his death just because he tried to save me, I couldn't past out, not yet, just a few more words, I could no longer open my eyes, but with the last breath of mine I could scream one more thing.

-LOKI RUN-

The black surrounds me, did I even say it, or it was just in my head? Did he make it? Did he live? Was my family safe? Am I dead? All kinds of question was in my head at the same time, I could feel nothing, maybe I was already dead, so we're do I go, where is the people, the mystical city my mother used to tell me when I was little, I hope that I find no one I love there. A soft cry suddenly was surrounding me.

-Hello? - I said but no answer came, but each cry was stronger, making me cover my ears, I start running, it feels like I was running even if I can't see myself, a soft light grows in front of me, I could smell the air and everything around me was more detail, I was almost there, I could feel it, I….

My eyes were hit by the sudden light, my body hurt, it hurts everywhere, I was lying on a bed, I look around me, the walls, the door, the little details….I was in Loki's room?, I tried to sit, but my left arm was impossible to move, I look at it, the bandage covert half of my arm, almost from my wrist to my elbow, and just by my hand was another one intertwine with mine, he grab it so hard, like if his life depends on that.

Loki was asleep next to where I was; he was snoring, and has dark circles beneath his eyes and with more than a few bandages in his body, how long did I sleep, I tried to separate my hand from his, but it was impossible, and even if I tried to not waken up it was too late, his eyes slowly open, and look at me, he take a second look until he was fully awake.

-Hi- I said softly, he stood up in shook and jumps towards me, he embraces me as gentle as he could, we stay like that for a while, not talk, no joke, no laugh, just there, we both almost lose our live.

-Loki…-I mumble.

-Not yet, just a little more-He said without losing the embrace.

-You're shaking- I said realizing that our hand won't stop moving.

-You too-

-I know-

-I could have lost you-he said in a whisper.

-And I was scare I have lost you- I said and for the first time we saw each other right in front of our eyes, our forehead were touching.

-I…-Loki said before the door open, Thor stood there for a moment to see if he could speak or not.

-Heimdall told us that you where awake-He let out.

-Yeah, how long did I sleep? – I said softly

-A week, your mother and my parents are out there, we were all worry about you Nygis-

-I know, I was worry about everyone too-I said looking to Loki and then to Thor and give him a smile.

-Loki, Thor would you mind leaving me a moment with Nygis-My mother's voice rang across the door, both of them walked slowly and leave, my mother embrace me, and start to cry in sobs.

-I love you honey, I thought I was about to lose you-

-I love you mom, Where's father? - I ask, it was weird to see them separately from each other.

My mother didn't say anything for moment, but then she strokes my hair and give me a soft smile.

-Nygis your father is…..-

AN: BAM BAM BAAAAAAAAM ….WHAT JUST HAPPENS? IS HE ALIVE, IS HE DEAD, IS HE IN SOME PLACE IN THE WORLD? MAYBE. AND WHAT ABOUT LOKI? WHAT WAS HE GOING TO SAY BEFORE THEY WERE INTERRUPTED, REVIEWS PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Previously….

-I love you mom, Where's father? - I ask, it was weird to see them separately from each other.

My mother didn't say anything for moment, but then she strokes my hair and gives me a soft smile.

-Nygis your father is…..-

-Your father at war, sweetie-She said letting the air she's been holding by now.

-What?-I shout trying to stand up, but I couldn't why?, I uncover the blankets that I have wrap all over me, my legs where cover like my arm , it was less painful at least to watch, there was no blood on the bandages, so I tried again, she was lying, that couldn't be true.

-Nygis what are you doing, you need to rest-She said pulling me softly.

I ignore her, I need to know, war? Are we at war? I stand up, my legs hurt, my arm was killing me, I didn't care I take a step and another and so on, even if it took me minutes, hours, I open the door, outside Loki was waiting, he was resting on a wall, his eyes suddenly crush by my image and as a blink of an eye he was next to me, he grab my unharmed arm and put it in his shoulder giving me the chance to support my weight on him.

-Nygis what do you think you're doing?-He said angry, I look at him, with tears in my eyes, noticing that his face soft.

-Is it true Loki, that my father is at war? - I said between sobs, he didn't say anything, he just sigh and nod, my body feel num, like the last time.

*_Nygis memory*_

"_I was six years old, by that time everyone in town knew me, everybody saying how mature I was, and that I was very helpful with my mother, it been already a full season and my father hasn't return from the war, my mother cry every night thinking how something wrong could happen, I actually have no idea the consequences yet, I was happy that my father kick the bad guys in the butt. Everyday was the same for me, I couldn't separate from my mother, I help her sometimes and even try to make her smile or angry just so she can't fill the void. I remember telling me at night how they meet and how in love they were, just how easy was for her to find the love of her life, I can perfectly remember how happy she was when the war was over, they won, everybody was returning, and I remember how bitter and dark that day became, it fell surreal, like a dream I could feel the screams that my mother gives, while I just stood there, I couldn't cry I feel nothing, I only could see the pain my father bring with him, he even last a week before he when to something they call 'Kings Sleep' he wasn't dead nor alive, in a limbo, in a deep sleep my mother said, but she knew that maybe he wouldn't woke up."_

I turn and look at my mother, I could see her pain again, I know she was strong and so I was, but I didn't think she could afford losing him.

-I'm sorry- I said to her, her body quickly crush mine, she understand what I try to said, Loki slowly let go and close the door, leaving my mother and me alone, I sit by the window, I see the town from here, and it was damaged, there was no fire or darkness but that won't take the misery of another war.

-So how long?-I ask still looking at the window.

-What honey?-my mother replies in doubt.

-How long do you think the war will last?-

-I don't know honey, I could be a week, a day or more, we can't be sure-

I turn my head and look at her, giving her a soft smile, all the tears were dry for both of us, she look at me and return the smile.

-Were going to be fine, and so is father-I said

-I know-

I stay a little longer with my mother until she was call to the council, she kiss me in a check and said goodbye, it was good for her, her mind was in other place, soon enough I was left alone for a while, the maids bring me food and I can say I miss food, I took almost everything they give me, they left so I could rest, but I couldn't, it was night already, the moon gave a soft glow, and with the candles, I can see everything.

I turn my head to the door when a soft nock came, the door open slowly showing Loki looking at me.

-I trough you be sleep by now-He said coming in, and sitting next to me.

-How are you?-I ask.

-What would you ask me, I'm not the one who its harm-

-But you are-I said angry

-No I'm not-

-Yes, Loki you are, I mean, your body is covert in bruises and bandages-

-But….-

I never let him finish, my arm grab his by surprise and pull him into the bed, making him crash next to me, I hug him, I doesn't Matter how many times we hug, one more. My arms crush his torso, letting my head take rest in his stomach, his arm quickly wrap around my back and his head rest on top of mine, I feel safe like that, and I miss that.

-I miss you-He said softly.

-I miss you too-

His hand rest in my wrapped arm and started to caress it.

-I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you-

-But you did, you always do, you always protect me-I said and yawn.

In a couple minutes we were asleep, like always, together in a long embrace, like if we don't, we might lose each other, like it may be the last time, like it been long time, and it's been a long time….

**A/N: A little short for my liking but I hope you like it, if you like you can review it, if you don't eeeeeeeeh no haha**


	8. Chapter 8

The cold was getting to me, maybe it was morning, I actually haven't open my eyes yet, I reach out my arm to Loki only finding where he suppose to be, cold, I slowly open my eyes finding that not only the blanket was taken away from me but it was being pull down the bed, a snoring make me sit and reach to the end of the blanket only to find a snoring Loki on the ground uncomfortably, I sight and poke him in the check, but that only that him flinch.

-Loki-I call him.

-Loki-

-LOKI- I scream at him, his eyes widened in alarm and he sat fast, I didn't move quickly so I lost balance making me fall on top of him, we both groan In pain for the impact, I look at him and give him an apologetic look.

-Nygis, what are trying to do, give me a heart attack?-He said.

-Hey I was trying to wake you up; it was you who didn't listen to me, so I yell-

-What am I doing on the floor, anyways?-

-I where there when I wake up-

-Oooh yeah, I bet you kick me-He said raising an eyebrow.

-Well maybe next time don't take all the blankets-

We look to our eyes and we started laughing, It was maybe the first time I laugh this early in the morning.

-For Odin's beard, what it's going on-

We both stop and look to the door, where a maid was looking at us in shock, I mean, it may seem like a little odd picture for her, I looked at Loki, and he look at me, and in mere moment we where both standing up, the maid look at us in scolding way, so I put a half smile.

-Mister would you be kind and leave the girl alone with me, she need new bandages-

He looks a little in doubt but nod and left, the lady makes me sit on the edge of the bed.

-Ok honey we're gonna do it fast so it doesn't hurt that much-

She started with my legs, the bandages were more bloody that last time I look, one leg was cover in cuts and bruises, and the other have several burn spots, she put a cream in both, it smell like mint and leaves, then she started with my arm, by the last layer of bandages, I bit my lips for not to scream, it was sticked to my skin, I was all covert in blood, she look at me in the eye and took a deep breath before she do it, I let the scream go, tears almost started to fall if I didn't have my eyes closed by now, my other hand was graving tightly the bed. I feel the cream in touch with my arm and look; it was one burn, no more and no less than the hand of the fire giant imprinted on my arm, I look at it and still could feel the pain, I knew that it would leave a mark not only on my skin but in my mind too.

-Were done honey-She said and in a couple of seconds she open the door, were another maid was waiting for me, this time it take longer, she help me bathed, even if I insist that I could do it alone, she help me with my hair and some places I could get wet, leaving me the rest for me, and even with that done, she didn't left, she help me get dressed, putting me a blue dress, long enough to covert me feet.

-Thank you-I said gracefully, and walking away, I headed to the dining room; I was distracted by the hallway I ended up crashing with something.

-You should be more careful, Nygis- I look at the giant figure in front of me only to find Thor with a smirk and a helping hand, so I took it and smile at him.

-Sorry-

-So where are you heading?-He said

-To the dining room-

-May I accompany you?-

-Sure, unless you're gonna eat all the food- We both laugh and started walking

-So, how are you feeling?-

-Better I guest, but I'm still worry about my father and my mother, she….-

-I know you're worry Nygis, but they always win the battle and your father its one of the best soldiers Asgard could ask-He said, we stay a moment in silence, he was right.

-Thanks Thor; I really appreciate your words-

-You know we were all worry about you Nygis-He said it looking me in the eyes, there was something different in them, but I couldn't think what, we walk in to the dining room, finding no one.

-Where's everyone?-I ask Thor, who was already sit in the table.

-Our parents are in council, it's been hours I think-

I nod in understanding I mean if we were at war, it was normal they have council more than usual; I look around once more, noticing someone missing.

-Where's Loki?-Thor look at me and give me a small smirk, I raise my eyebrow and wonder, but a sudden fragrance makes me understand and a give Thor a wink, letting him know already, he grab an apple and throw it towards me, which I quickly evade, I turn to find a Loki taking a bite out of the apple.

-Almost-He said in a serious tone, I grin and took the apple eating it.

-I think I still win-I said, making him smile once more, we took a seat in the table, and start to talk the three of us for a long time, moments after we ate, all of us were just sitting there, the door was push with rage letting Loki and Thor in alert, a man old enough to be a father, wearing the usual uniform, started blabbing in rage and just how he came he left.

-What was that?-I said to both of the boys.

-We don't know-

-Maybe a messenger-

The three of us look at each other and we started walking towards the door….

**A/N: WOW TROUBLEMAKERS AREN'T THEY? AND THOR, WHAT THA HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU'RE THE OLDEST, DON'T HELP THEM GET INTO TROUBLE…OH WELL, REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Previously …

-What was that?-I said to both of the boys.

-We don't know-

-Maybe a messenger-

The three of us look at each other and we started walking towards the door, we walk silently and distant, the man head it to the council room as fast as he could, and just when he got there he enter and close the door, we step out from where we were hiding and sigh.

-And now?-I said, I look at Loki who was looking at me in deep though, I turn my face to Thor who now have a winning smile on him.

-What?-I said to him.

-I now the place follow me-He said, I stared at him thinking he was kidding, Big Bother Thor getting in trouble with us?, well there always a first time, Loki and I smirk at each other and started walking behind him.

-Since when he doesn't try to stop us and join us?-I whisper to Loki

-Strange, maybe he hit his heat with the hammer- We try not to laugh, so Loki put his hand on my mouth and I grab him by the waist, both keeping a serious looks, but even a glance from each other make us burst into laughs, by that time I think Thor ignore us until we get to upper floor of the council were no one could see us. There council was quiet, I look at the table where my mother, Frigga, and Odin sit, the man we been chasing the last couple minutes was bring into the center of the room.

-My King-He said giving him a reverence.

-Gardar, what is the report-.

-Sir…-He said nervously, something was wrong; I separated from Loki and get a little closer to the view.

-Speak-Odin scream at the man, making him more nervous.

-Gandar tell us what you know-Frigga said in a quiet tone, but even like that she sounded angry to, my mother was sitting there staring at the men for the news just like I am.

-My Queen, I came here to talk about our men in war, there's something you all need to know….-he said and stood in silence making all the people more worry, he took a deep breath.

-They're missing my King-

-What do you mean missing?-Odin said standing up furious.

-Our army, Sir, it disappeared, Heimdall couldn't found them, and when our second Troop go, they couldn't find a single body, no one from our people-

The room felt in silence, some faces look to the floor in shock, my breath went out of my body in no time, my eyes were in shock looking at the soldier, questions ramble in my head with no answer, I left a soft gasp as I run out of there, I didn't look a neither of the boys, I ran, tears fall in mere seconds.

-Nygis- I hear Loki behind me, but I ignore his call, he scream over and over, and a ran as fast as I could, we were almost outside the palace when Loki grab me, his arms fall from behind me to my torso, closing us in a hug.

-Let me go, leave me alone-I said between cries, he keep quiet, not until I stop, I turn around and hug him letting go more tears even screams, his hand stroke my hair and his head rest on top of mine, by each tear, I feel him more close to me.

-Loki-I said in sobs.

-Yeah?-

-He's dead isn't he?-He stood there in silence

-We don't know-

Even if I didn't believe him, I feel calm; maybe just maybe my father was alive.

-Nygis? - Loki said trying to look at my face but I only pull him closer to me.

-Stay with me, please…-I said quietly, his arms cover me once more.

-I wasn't thinking leaving you…..I never have-He said.

We walk until with get to the garden of the palace, we didn't go there much, but people never walk there, we lay down in the farthest place and just stay there, no one talk for a very long time, no one single word, we look at each other for quite some time, I watch every feature of Loki, his green eyes, even with the light it makes them almost unrealistic, his nose, his mouth, his hair, his chess going up and down smoothly, his hand rest in my lower back, and my head rest in the crook of his arm, I let tears go in slow motion, I didn't want to think.

-Everything's is going to be alright-He said in a whisper, breaking our silence.

- I...-No words came out me, but I nod, he close his face with mine until we were touching our forehead and noses, with makes me giggle, he smile at me, doing it again, I giggle once more.

-I promise I'll never going to make you sad, even if this isn't the circumstance, I hate to see you like this, and you should be sad but I always be there for you waiting for your smile-He said closing his eyes, I could feel his heart and he could feel mine, my hands grab him tightly, and I let a smile out of me, even if he didn't see it he smile too.

I couldn't fall asleep, I need to go to someone who tell me what happened by his eyes, someone who has seen it from afar, he must know something, more that the guard said to the council, I need it to go to Heimdall, he well give me answer, he must, I open my eyes to find a sleep Loki hugging me, I didn't want to get him in trouble this was something I need to do by my own, it took me several minutes before I could stand up, without waking him up, I look at him one more time and smile, before knowing it I was heading to the Bifrost alone….

**AN: SO MANY THINGS, SO MANY QUESTIONS, DO YOU THINK THAT LOKI WILL KEEP HIS PROMISE?, REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, AND THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE BY NOW, CookiesInAFez, DragonOwl, Sairy, JohnnyStormsGirl, Kicki von Berger, sapphire-eyed cat, Sandraxx , Skyelovee, THANK YOU ALL. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DEAR FRIENDS WHO HAVE BEEN READING 'MEADOW OF PROMISES', THE NEXT FEW WEEKS I WONT BE ABLE TO POST NEW CHAPTERS BECAUSE I WILL BE FOCUSING IN MY STUDIES IF I WANT TO GRADUATE, I HOPE YOU DON'T QUIT THIS STORY, IT MEANS SO MUCH FOR ME THE COMMENTS, THE VIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS, IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME SOMETHING, OR TELL ME YOUR OPPINION AND I WILL GLADLY TO ANSWER YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


End file.
